rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Aztarwyn Zephon Gonzo/Aztarwyn's Notes
Please note, the contents of this page may either seem bias towards others as this is an in-character document and may contain harmful or otherwise disturbing content within the entries Aztarwyn has written. Viewer discretion is advised. As Aztarwyn ages, he feels he may forget of people and other events in the past. He decided to write down notes of individuals such as Mahjarrat and humans and notes on events he's participated in. Mahjarrat His notes on a few Mahjarrat. Arrondal My father, simply. He created the family that worships me and I lead. I had not known of him being my father until recently a few years ago, he had Lily tell me. It explains how my ascension to god-hood was much easier. Azeroth My Mahjarrat brother, which we had only called each other brothers until Arrondal revealed that, well, we are brothers. He goes by his human name of Zack, and has gone by this for so long that many do not even know of his true name. Him and I may not get along well from time to time, however the two of us combined, we're unstoppable, in summary. Arachnea I've not heard of her, nor has Arrondal, only she follows Zaros. Blakan He has a human family named after himself, the family Emma belongs to. A follower of Zaros, he's grown weak for a Mahjarrat with his interaction with humans. Kisbeth Kisbeth is one I haven't looked at too much, only she was the Queen of Ardougne at one point, much like how I was the King of Varrock and Falador. No idea if she's a follower of my former lord or my former lords former lord. Oliver For a Mahjarrat, he's pretty bad. Oliver founded the Ryder family, and a Zarosian family. He ruled Falador for a bit, before signing it off to the Kinshra which it then landed into my hands. I decided to allow him to have the city again when I took the Cruor into hiatus. He's a very bad liar, to be frank. He attempted to cover himself as a Saradominist human, although many felt his aura as well as the other Mahjarrat he had in his council. Eventually, the people revolted against him and he became Gielinor's most hated man. Nobody knows where he is today. And he must obviously love humans. I mean, Oliver, what fucking kind of Mahjarrat name is that? I've never heard of a Mahjarrat named Oliver. Pathetic. Pyro Oh, lord. This dolt. Common sense of an Aerendyl is all I must say. One of Bruce's soldiers killed him. Zenthos Humans His notes on a few note-worthy humans. Aztarwyn II(The Bastard) My disgraceful-Zarosian-bastard child. I've no comment for him. He changed his name to Terwyllon and I had killed him. Akiza Akiza is my second daughter, who as well surpasses the beauty of many others, except for my first daughter. I don't know why my daughters are more beautiful than any other life-form, guess it's just my looks. She has a temper at times, and tends to become jealous whenever things do not go her way. I've tried to teach her otherwise. Bruce Scum. My word for Bruce. Also my long-time rival. I first met Bruce when I murdered his parents right in-front of him, then I scarred him for life. He and I have had many battles, and eventually we tied our record of wins and losses. Once, we became allies, to take down my son. I finally killed Bruce in the town-colony of Lionheart. Blaire Blaire, the wife of Azeroth. I always find it funny how I become friends with his wives. She's generally nice, and we have a stable friendship, which was damaged a bit during the civil war when I was tempted to kill her. I spared her though, and glad I did. She signed the treaty that ended the civil war, and we resumed with our friendly relationship there. Emma One of my biggest rivals, the wife of Bruce, Emma has always been able to get in my way. I first met her when she was only 14, when she had found Bruce wandering the streets of Kandarin. I saved their lives, and Bruce and I had come to the agreement we would both lead the Cruor Civil War. I told her to take care of Bruce and Henrik and heal them for battle. She did, yes, however I still felt like killing her, it is what I did. Bruce stopped me, and I resumed wit life. I decided to take her as a refugee of the war with the Kinshra during the Commonwealth era, and she had become my daughters best friend. Since then, I've tried to kill her, Bruce standing in my way somehow. I then killed Bruce, and five years later, I finished her too. I've found Emma to be alive, as she presented herself to me three years after I had killed her, during the Empire's civil war, as Lily was taken hostage. She had pulled off disguising herself as Alyssa Luxon, and preached Rachel's wedding in my name. I took the satisfaction of killing her once, so I did not kill her as she told me she was resurrected. She helped me through Lily's absence, and helped me in taking down my brother during our battle in Hauptsitz. I've decided to friend her, and I allow her to call me "Aztarfriend" in private. I think the name is a little fun. I've grown fond of Emma, and have recently become engaged to her. She proposed to me, which is the first time I've been proposed to. She's taken the ritual, and we are awaiting for our marriage. I love her very much, she helps me take my mind off of Lily. Emma and I have married at last, making our bond official. She also gave birth to AdriAnne much later that year, our first child together. We would have another, Adolf. I don't forget Lily, however I don't think of her as much as those nights without sleep. It feels odd, that our love is not as strong as the one Lily and I had shared. Though, it's a strong one. Emma left the manor one day and I had never seen her since. She left me... I was in despair, though I had a slave, Kuolema. I took my anger on her, however in my anger I produced another child. Tetnaziwyn. After this child of hatred was born, I would revive Lily and "free" Kuolema from my grasp. Should Emma be brought back to me, she'll feel the true wrath of an angered Aztarwyn. I don't know why Emma left, however I feel she is responsible for Azeroth's death and is orchestrating my downfall as well. Whether she is working with Zarin or not, this sudden turn has surprised me. Has she really fallen so far? Iola Oh, Iola. Who could forget her. I met her in an apartment that I felt like renting and then we ended up having an affair. I then decided to become engaged to her, however she wanted to keep her Aerendyl last name. I wasn't very pleased. I took Iola out to the middle of the desert, and had her horribly attacked. She wanted one final kiss from me, and I was about to give it to her, but then I changed my mind. I slapped her and cut her head off. Shouldn't have been an Aerendyl, Iola. It kills. Lily My wife whom I love more than myself. She's the only person who's got balls enough to go against me when needed, and I let her get away with it. She was homeless and I took her and turned her into something beautiful that I love. She's changed the way I think now, and the way I feel. Without her, I am incomplete. Rachel My beloved daughter, the shining sparkle of the family. Her beauty surpasses any others of the family, matching my wifes. Her and I have had bad times, thus I think she despises me, however we have grown to move on from our hideous past and now I do believe she has forgiven me. She is the mother of my first grand-child, and wife of my son in-law, Setomus. Thomas Thomas was my son, my first in-fact. I did not pay too much attention to training him and teaching the ways of the Gonzo, which I do believe is the reason he joined the disgraceful Nekai Family. I had killed him and his wife five years after they had their son. Thomas II My first true grandson, however I do not consider him to be my grandson and I seem to forget of his existance at times. He was a true Saradominist, rebelling against my kingdom. Unfortunetely, he was the final living Nekai, before I slaughtered him. Elves Alexander Aerendyl (The Dead) Alexander was simply a fool. He tried to end a good friend of mine, Russia, and even so had tried to participate in my downfall multiple times, likely. He had mental issues, constantly stepping down from his ruling power because of "family issues." I had my hand in his final death, a fellow follower of mine slaying him, before dying himself. I burned the body of Alexander Aerendyl in the eyes of Zenthos. Cry She came to Hauptsitz in attempt to find someone. She wished to stay, and I had told her she needed to join the family. She married Azeroth, becoming the first elf to join the family. I kinda liked her, actually, and I decided to be friendly to her. One time she mistook me for a wall. She has since left Azeroth and the family. Events Events involving Aztarwyn. Category:Mahjarrat Category:Documents Category:Humans Category:Gonzo Family